Match Making
by Ranger-Nova
Summary: Booster and XR run into a familiar face at the beach. Booster/Sally oneshot.


Idly glancing through a magazine as he sat on a couch in the hotel lobby, XR's mind wandered over recent events, and he found himself cringing in guilt. Because of him, his best friend had almost been killed by a gang of bounty hunters. _How could I have allowed this to happen? _He didn't deserve a friend like Booster - someone who was always loyal, even when he was a jerk and got him into trouble. _I really ought to do something to make it up to him, _the bot sighed.

"Hey, XR, look!" Booster's excited voice broke through his guilt session. "Isn't that Sally?" The Jo-Adian pointed to a four-armed, yellow-skinned woman who was struggling underneath the weight of some boxes.

XR looked up from his magazine. "Hey, you're right. I wonder what she's doing here."

"Sally! Sally, it's me and XR!" called Booster, waving his hand.

"Booster? XR?" Staggering towards the couch, Sally almost dropped the boxes. "Hi, guys," she tried to smile. Sweat was dripping down her face.

"Here, I'll help you with those!" Booster jumped up and rushed to her side, catching the boxes just as they came clattering out Sally's arms.

"Thanks, Booster." She wiped the sweat from her forehead and collapsed onto the couch. "So, are you guys here on vacation or something?"

"Yeah," nodded Booster. "What about you? Are you on vacation too?"

"I wish," she grinned tiredly. "Cosmo's doing the catering for some event here at the hotel, and I have deliver the food." She sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to get all these boxes out the delivery shuttle and into the kitchen."

"Oh! Oh! Why don't we help?" Booster suggested. "XR and I can carry some of the boxes!"

"What?" The robot looked less than thrilled at the idea.

"That would be wonderful, guys," answered Sally gratefully. "You're the greatest."

"Oh, it's nothing," blushed Booster.

_Hmm._ XR noticed Booster's bashful attitude. _It looks like Booster has a little crush on Sally. _He smiled. _I think I know how I can make up for all the trouble I caused - all I need to do is use my amazing match-making skills to bring these two kids together. It's a good thing I know so much about romance. _

While Sally was resting, Booster and XR carried her boxes to the kitchen, then the three of them returned to her ship and started unloading more. "Isn't it a beautiful day?" remarked XR while they were taking the boxes from the ship. "The kind of day that just makes you want to hang out with a special someone and watch the sunset."

Booster picked up a tall stack of crates. "But the sun isn't setting right now." He looked confused.

XR rolled his eyes. "I meant later." _This is going to be harder than I thought._

The trio carried the boxes back into the hotel, and soon had them safely stowed in the kitchen. "Thanks so much, guys," Sally beamed, easing herself onto the couch. "I thought it would take me forever to move all those."

"We're just glad we could help." Booster sat down shyly next to her.

_Speaking of help..._ XR spotted a stereo on the receptionist's desk, and he approached it stealthily. _If I can just find a love song on the radio, I can set the scene for some romance. _Making sure the receptionist was nowhere to be seen, the bot grabbed the radio and scooted behind the couch.

"So, are you going to be leaving now that you've made your delivery?" Booster asked Sally, his voice a touch wistful.

"I don't know. Cosmo said I could spend the rest of the day here if I wanted to, so maybe I'll just enjoy the beach for awhile," she shrugged.

_Just got to find the right station. Maybe the one that only plays romantic music. _XR adjusted the dial carefully. _I think this is it._ He turned on the radio.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **__"AAAAARGGG! ERRRGGG! OOOOHHH YEAAAH!" __**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

"What is that?" Covering her ears, Sally jumped to her feet, and Booster did the same.

_Craters! _XR slapped his helmet. _I got the Raenok rock station instead! _

"XR, what are you doing back there with that radio?" Booster was peering over the edge of the couch.

"Just... listening to a little music," the robot laughed nervously.

"Well, cut it out. It sounds awful." His friend looked unimpressed. "How are we supposed to talk with all that noise?"

"Okay, okay. Turning off..." He switched off the radio. "There, happy?" _Yeesh, I try to help him out and this is the thanks I get? Maybe I shouldn't bother._

"Sorry about that, Sally." Booster led the waitress back to the couch. "So, what were you saying again?"

XR, meanwhile, had returned the radio to the desk and was wandering moodily through the hotel. He brightened, however, when he saw a curvy, orange-skinned lady in a bathing suit enter. Her dripping hair and the towel around her waist suggested she'd just come back from a swim. "Hello, sweet thing." XR was at her side in an instant. "Come here often?"

"I'm the lifeguard. I work here," was her icy reply.

"Well, you're one lifeguard I wouldn't mind being rescued by," he winked.

"Then go drown yourself."

* * *

"You know, XR was right. It is a lovely day." Sally and Booster had left the hotel and were now strolling across the beach, chatting casually.

"Yeah, it is," Booster nodded. Something suddenly caught his eye. "Hey, look! An ice cream vendor!" A brightly-coloured ice cream cart was being wheeled across the sand by a sweaty vendor, who kept calling out to potential customers, trying to entice them over. "Why don't we get some ice cream?"

"Sure," agreed Sally. They made their way to the cart, and soon left with a pair of chocolate popsicles. "Thanks for covering the bill." Sally licked the cold ice cream in pleasure, glad of some relief from the heat. "I should have brought more cash with me when I left Cosmo's."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I would have paid anyway, even if you had brought money," shrugged Booster, trying to resist the urge to devour the whole popsicle in one gulp.

"Well, either way, it was really sweet of you." Sally gave him a glowing smile.

* * *

"And after bravely holding off the entire army of thugs and bounty hunters while my team ran for cover, I decided it was time to bring down this weapons smuggling ring once and for all. So I leapt into the open, with no thought for my own safety, and took out Keno Kentrix himself with no outside help." XR's persistence had paid off, and the attractive lifeguard had finally stopped ignoring him, and was now enjoying one of his many... slightly exaggerated... tales of heroism.

"I heard about that," the lifeguard nodded. "So it was you who arrested him?"

"Of course. Who else would have the skill needed for that kind of job?" XR grinned smugly.

"Buzz Lightyear?"

The robot clenched his teeth. "Buzz Lightyear? You mean the Buzz Lightyear who's currently out surfing? I don't think so. It takes someone with real guts and skill to handle a slimeball like Kentrix."

The woman smiled. "It sounds like you lead a very exciting life, Ranger. Why don't you tell me more about over lunch? We could go to dining hall."

XR's face broke into a wide smile. "You mean it? That'd be great! I'd love to go!" Then he remembered Booster. _Craters, I still owe him! I should be out there, helping him to impress Sally. _"Except... I - I can't. You see, there's still some stuff I need to do. But - but we could have dinner together this evening. How about that instead?"

The lifeguard shook her head. "Sorry, I'm working this evening. I guess we'll just have to have dinner some other day. See you around."

XR sighed as he watched her go. _I sure hope Booster appreciates this! _Rising from the couch, he made his way to one of the windows and began scanning the beach for his friend. _Where's he gone anyway? How I'm supposed to do any match-making when I can't find him? _

Wait - was that him sitting in the sand, licking a popsicle? XR's eyes widened when he saw Sally sitting next to him, also enjoying some ice cream. They both seemed quite happy and comfortable around each other, and Sally was even leaning her head on Booster's shoulder. _Awww, _thought XR, _they look so cute together. I guess Booster didn't need my help after all. _He suddenly frowned. _Which means I just passed up lunch with a beautiful woman for nothing! _

If this was karma's idea of justice for the way he'd gotten Booster into trouble, then he really _hated_ karma.


End file.
